1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus and a digital photographing apparatus adopting the method, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a digital photographing apparatus that performs exposure in response to a photographing command signal and captures an image, and a digital photographing apparatus adopting the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
One example of a conventional digital photographing apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2004/0119,876 entitled “Method of Notification of Inadequate Picture Quality”. In this disclosure, the conventional digital photographing apparatus performs exposure and captures an image in response to a photographing command signal generated by a user.
In the conventional digital photographing apparatus, a photoelectric conversion unit (OEC) of a charge coupled device or a complementary metal oxide (CMOS) semiconductor has a brightness detectable range in which incident brightness can be detected.
FIG. 1 is a graph showing a brightness detectable range RD1 of a conventional digital photographing apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the brightness detectable range RD1 is defined as a difference between two incident brightness BU1 and BL1 that correspond to the lower limit value NTH for the number of detected cells.
In this case, since the bright detectable range RD1 of the OEC of the conventional digital photographing apparatus is limited, a brightness range in which a photographing operation can be performed cannot be increased.